Dance with the Devil: Cloud Snow
by CloudSnow36
Summary: I am writing a book and here is the opening paragraph. Tell me what you think Cloud Snow is the first ever female exorcist, with the ability to sense the pain and suffering that demons are born with, she must help the Hunters fight in the upcoming war against the Devil himself. She will find out the horrible truth about herself and who she really is.


It was quiet. The warm wind of a late summer's day had filled the air. Despite the warmth the streets where empty, not even a rat was seen scurrying into the dark corners. The moon was high in the sky, helping to light up the night. The street lights that lined the dark road flickered on and off causing a static noise to fill the echoing emptiness. A woman dressed in a long black skirt and white shirt stumbled through the street, she clutched her bag tightly into her chest. Tears were streaming down her face and glinted in the dim light. She walked under one of the many flickering street lights; she leant against it and wept into it. Spots of blood were visible on her shirt and her dress was ripped by what looked like claws. The deep gashing showing her bare legs, which had thin red cuts on them, the blood dripping down her legs like a cascading river.

She shook violently, fear had possessed her eyes and her bottom lip trembled uncontrollably. Suddenly and abruptly there was a crashing of metal bins and from out behind the corner of a building came a tall figure wearing a long jacket. His hair was matted and was a greasy looking black, he smiled at the woman with blood all over his mouth, and his menacing teeth glinted like red rubies against the moon. The woman gave a scream in fear before regaining herself; she dashed away in fear dropping her bag. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. As she ran, the man's footsteps closed in on her, in fear that he might catch her she panicked and lost control of her footing and tripped over a loose slap in the pavement. She went crashing to the ground. Turning around in a panic she found the man closing in on her, in desperation to get away she pulled herself off the pavement grazing her hands and knees. She began to run with standing the pain in her legs.

She finally got into the safety of an alley way and placed her back firmly against the corner of the wall. Sliding her back down the wall to put herself in a crouching position she wrapped her hands around her legs and looked with terrified eyes over her knees. To her surprise the man ran right passed where she was hiding, everything suddenly became still and quiet, all that was heard was the heavy breath of the woman. As her breathing returned to normal everything grew still and quite, as if everything was holding its breath. She waited in silence for a minute then let out a sigh of relief and shakily stood up cling to her arms, she walked out from the alley way with caution and lifted her head and looked at the moon. It lit the darkness of the ally way and made her feel safe. Its light emitted all around her, and enclosed her almost like a barrier protecting her from dark night.

Then unexpectedly two hand came out from the ally way and seized the woman by the face. The hands began to forcefully drag her to the ground. One hand clasped tightly on her mouth, preventing her from screaming, the other enclosing her eyes and removing the light of the moon, plunging her into darkness. Feeling the cold hard ground press tightly on her back, and her captor's hands slipping from her face, she looked desperately up to see the man moving his fore finger from side to side as he did so he tutted, his voice low and menacing. "Running away from me? How naughty of you." The man voice changed to a threatening one.

"Please." The woman begged as tears streamed down her face. "Please don't kill me." Her voice trembled and was no louder than a whisper. The man gave a cruel smile. His sharp teeth splitting his ugly face in two.

"But if I do you can be with your friends." The man said as he leaned down and went to bite her neck. The woman flinched as his hot breath washed over her like a wave ready to swallow her whole. Just as his teeth were only a hair away from her neck, there was a click of a gun and without warning it was fired. The bullet hit the man directly in the shoulder.

As the bullet buried deep, the pain forced the man up on to his feet and he shrieked in pain. He clenched his bloody shoulder as smoke rose from the wound and into the air. The woman looked at the ally way entrance to see two teenage boys. One boy had brown hair and silver eyes; he held a silver gun out in front of him, smoke rising from the barrel. The other boy had pure white hair with purple eyes, clenched in his hand was a giant black sword with a cross embroidered with roses running down the blade. The handle was weirdly shaped it had what seem to be a demons tail and curved to run almost vertically down the blade. The boy with the brown hair wore blue jeans with black boots that came up to his knees; he wore a black shirt with the top two buttons out to reveal a hairless chest, he wore a light brown jacket with the collar sticking up to cover his neck. The boy with the white hair wore the same blue jeans with black boots that came up to his knees; he wore a black t-shirt with a red fabric shirt over it, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't make it in time to save your friends." the white haired boy said, his voice full of condolence.

"EXORCIST!" The man shouted with fear in his voice. His eyes grew wide and fearful. "No…no….NO! I won't let you kill me or ruin my meal."

The brown hair boy smiled and readied his gun.

"You have killed innocent people, for that I have the job of ending your miserable life." The man becoming full of rage at his words lunged forward bearing his teeth, the fear had vanished from his eyes and was now possessed by rage. The brown haired boy drew out a second gun and both were fired at the man. The bullets buried deep into the man but he showed no signs of slowing down. He knocked the brown haired boy to the ground and was ready to strike him, but just in time his friend slashed his sword in the direction of the man. The blade slashed his torso in two and within seconds the man was no more that dust.

The white haired boy, stood breathing heavily, sweat pouring from his brow. Regaining himself he walked over to the woman and placed his hand on her head. "Don't worry you'll forget this ever happened." His said, his breath still rasping in his throat, for the woman everything went black. The Two boys where left in the silent alley way, the brown haired boy picked himself off the ground and dusted himself of from the fall.

"Damn demons" he cursed.

The sun was high in a cloudless sky and birds sang as many people walked the streets, going about their daily business. A girl of seventeen lay on a bench, her eyes tightly closed. She lay enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face; the girl wore a long white three quarter length sleeved shirt, with a belt around it making it look like a dress. She wore white socks that came up to her thighs and black converses, the lasses on them dull and worn out. A weird, but cute black dog lay on her chest, it's ears were long and pointed like a rabbits, it legs quite short and close into its body and it nose was short and round. It lay eye closed, also enjoying the warmth of the sun. Giving a yawn and a stretch the dog sat up quickly as if startled by something, immediately after it started pining helplessly. The girls eyes opened slowly as she sat up to looked around her. Her eyes half closed as the bright sun blinded her. She brought her hand up to shield her eyes as she looked down at the black ball of fur that sat on her chest. It looked up at her with the large diluted puppy dog eyes.

"What is it Mika, you found something?" The dog looked at her and pinned again, its eyes becoming more dilute. The girl rubbed her eyes before looked up at the morning blue sky, taking in a deep breath as she stretched. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she abruptly stopped stretching. He looked around her in a panic, the turned her attention to Mika. Mika's ears pricked up as Cloud stared concerned at her companion. A strange aroma had filled her nostrils; she reacted by placing her hand firmly over her nose and mouth. "That's demons blood." The girl came off the bench and placed her hand on her head, the smell had made her queasy. Regaining herself she went down onto one knee and looked under the bench, there was a small rucksack that she pulled out and slung it over one shoulder. The bag was a dirty grey colour and different coloured patched were dotted all over it, most of the patched were at the bottom. "Come on Mika." Mika cocked her head to the side as if confused, but she followed the girl as she began to walk away from the bench.

The girl walked through a group of people who seemed to be enjoying the summer's weather laughing and talking; they paid no attention to her and simply walked past her. Not even Mika was given a sideways glance. The girl walked on and was now walking down the street on her own, people's attitudes changed dramatically, all of them now giving her and her strange companion as wide berth. Mika becoming skittish ran forward catching up with Cloud. The small ball of fluff cowered beneath Cloud's legs.

"Hey Cloud." Mika called up in a hushed tone, her voice no louder than a whisper. "I don't think this is such a good idea, the last time we….Err I mean you, decided it was a good idea to investigate, we were caught by the police because we were snooping about!" Mika said as she crawled up on to Clouds shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll have a look and we'll be right back out, and what have I told you about talking in public! People think you are a dog, and talking will obviously make them think other wise. " Mika slapped her paw on her fore head as Cloud continued to walk in the direction of the scent of demons blood. Cloud followed the scent of blood to an open area, there was police lines going across a wide open alleyway. There was a sudden chill in the air that the summer sun couldn't quite reach. Cloud shiver and crouched underneath the police lines.

"Cloud wait maybe we shouldn't do this!" Cloud turned around and looked at Mika.

"Mika I need to see this. I've had enough of being kept in the dark. For some compelling reason I have to know about these demon. I also have an overwhelming feeling that the demons are some how connected to my memory loss." Mika nodded and followed Cloud they walked slowly being carful where they tread, so not to disturb anything. "Looks like the police are still poking their noses in the exorcists business!" Cloud said a harsh tone to her voice, as she turned to look at Mika, Mika looked around and sniffed the ground and began to walk around with her nose glued to the rough concrete. "Mika be careful, you might move something." Mika looked up and pointed with her paw. Cloud's worried expression vanished and a hit of confusion and curiosity filled her face. Beside her was a shell casing from a gun, but the bullet was different from how you would imagine a bullet, this bullet was like a dart, it was long a thin and it was pure white with roses printed on it. "What kind of bullet is that?" Mika shrugged and looked up a Cloud, Cloud dropped down into a crouching position and took her bag of her shoulder and laid it on the ground. Mika's eyes grew wide and full of alarm.

"What are you doing?" Cloud smiled and pulled out a sketch book along with a worn out pencil. "We don't have time for you to draw!" Cloud laughed, and began sketching.

"Don't worry all I need is a quick sketch of the bullet and some of the crime scene and we'll be off." Mika mooned as if impatient. "Almost there just let me get a few more sketches." Mika sighed sending a shiver of anger through Cloud. "Why don't you make yourself useful and keep a look out for anyone. I can't exactly do that if I'm sketching." Mika sighed and turned around to look out into the streets of Tokyo. Cloud continued to sketch her left hand moving franticly. Cloud took longer than expected and Mika began to become more and more impatient. Eventually losing patience Mika turned furiously round and noticed Cloud was facing the other way, still frantically drawing.

"Come on we've been here to long." Cloud didn't reply she just continued to draw. Mika looked at Cloud to see what she was doing and to her surprise Cloud was putting the sketch book back in her bag. "Finally!" Mika complained as she turned to look back towards the street. As she turned back Mika's eyes grew wide, coming towards them were two police officers. "Oh no! Hey Cloud we've got company!" Cloud spun around to see them, they had been spotted.

"You again, what are you doing?" Cloud stood still like a rabbit caught in the head lights of a car. "You seem to be showing your face at every crime scene, well as they say the killer always comes back to the scene of the crime." Cloud returned to her senses and replied to the officer's remark.

"For your information, this is no crime scene this was exorcists doing their job in getting rid of a demon!" Cloud yelled anger burning in her eye's like hot coals. Both officers looked at each other then burst into hysterics, Cloud clenched her teeth together annoyed by their laughter. "This is no joke!" Both officers stopped and the older looking of the two of them smiled.

"I don't know what you're on, but demons and exorcists don't exist, they are just fairy tales; now you're coming with us down to the station to have a little chat." Cloud didn't resist, she just hung her head allowing her hair to fall over her face. The police officer hand cuffed her hands behind her back and pushed her towards the alleyway entrance. Mika stood looking shocked at Clouds resistance usually she would have put up a fight.

"Go back home Mika, I'll meet you there." Mika shook her head and climbed up Clouds back and into her bag. Cloud was forced inside the police car and was taken to the station, where she waited in a large room with no fancy window, as seen in movies. She waited for what seemed like years when finally the door to the room opened, a friendly face walked in, it was the man who always bailed her out of these situations. "Hi Takahiro" Cloud said with a childish look on her face.

"You back again, I thought I would have seen the last of you, but here you are" Takahiro joked and Cloud smiled, Takahiro had always been like a father to Cloud and had got her out of many tricky situations and he saved her life when she was still only a toddler. Cloud had no memory of what happened that day all she remembered was that Takahiro was there to save her. "So what is it this time?" Cloud smirked. "Let me guess, demons" Takahiro sat back in his chair and folded his arms. Cloud smiled and nodded a guilty look on her face; Takahiro shook his head and looked at her. "You need to stop this Cloud, one of these days you're going to be taken for a lunatic and plus, you're getting yourself into trouble with the police which will give you an even worse image." Cloud nodded and looked away. "You're a smart girl Cloud but you need to use your intelligence for something better than demon hunting, I know you say that they are real but in this day and age nobody will believe you. To normal people, demons are just something in video games and films, they don't exist" Cloud nodded. "You should stay here over night and clear your thoughts and plus it'll keep my boss happy, you know he doesn't like it when I help you." Cloud's eyes grew wide.

"I can't stay here all night, what about the children at the orphanage, I promised them I would protect them and I can't do that if I'm behind bars. Please Takahiro I won't say any more about this crazy business just let me go home and protect them" Takahiro sighed and shook his head. "If not at least half day" Takahiro looked over to her and smiled, he had always had a soft spot for her. Her courage and loyalty to the orphaned child never seized to amaze him.

"Alright half a day" Cloud stood up and hugged Takahiro he hugged her back, Takahiro had found Cloud as a child, her mother and father had been killed and she was left on her own in the pouring rain, he had taken her to the Tokyo Children's Orphanage where she lived a fairly happy life and looked after the younger children there. He understood her determination to protect them, from what she believed to be demons. "I know how much you want to protect them because you and your mother got separated but you must understand Cloud you aren't going to be around forever." Cloud nodded and left the room closely followed by Takahiro and headed to an empty cell. "Remember what I said you're a smart girl so give up the exorcist fantasy there is more than just fighting demons out there. Those children need you to set a good example so be there for them." Cloud nodded and the cell door shut behind her.

Cloud stood in silence, as she heard Takahiro's foot steps fade away, when his footsteps vanished she let out a sigh of relief and flung her bag on the bed, a small cry of pain came from inside it. Cloud turned sharply to see Mika climbing out the bag backwards, her small fluffy tail high in the air.

"Oh crap, sorry Mika" Mika gave a grunt in pain as she emerged from the bag. Cloud sighed as she lay on the bed putting her hands behind her head. She sighed again and looked up at the ceiling, it hospital white tint making her strain her eyes. Mika flung the bag on to the floor in rage and dusted her paws off before lying on Cloud's stomach. Cloud looked at her and smiled. "I'll agree to stop the demon hunting business when I'm near him but I won't rest until I find out who I am and find my memories. I just know deep down everything is connected." Mika grunted and snuggled herself into her shirt and within seconds she was fast asleep. Cloud looked back up at the ceiling and soon she to fell asleep, her eyes closed tightly and everything around Cloud felt unreal as if she was floating.

_Cloud's dream_

The crashing of fire and the haunted screams of men women and children filled the night, demons prayed on young and old snatching them up from the streets and into dark corners to drink their blood. Cloud stood as a young girl in the centre of it all, tears flooded down her face and hissed as it hit the burning floor. There was a burning sensation in her chest, and blood seemed to be stained on her shirt. Cloud cried and cried but ignored by all who passed, a woman with blood red hair ran towards her through the crowds of people who were fleeing in the opposite direction. This woman battled against the crowds calling Cloud's name, Cloud reached out her hands and cried as if happy to see this person. This woman was so close to Cloud that Cloud could almost grab her hand. A demon covered in armour ran straight for the woman and held her in a tight grip and dragged her with the crowed. Cloud felt her heart wrench in her chest and her voice called out like she was in pain.

"Mummy don't…don't leave me….please mummy…don't go…MUMMY!"

_End of Cloud's dream_

Cloud's eyes shot open to the see the pale ceiling of the cell, Mika lay still asleep but was woken by Cloud who sat up to look around her. Everything was quiet as if the only one in the world was Cloud, she came off the bed and walked over to the cell door and knocked on it a few times. "Hello is there anyone there?" There was no reply. "Can anyone hear me?" Still beyond the door there was no reply. Cloud turned to look at Mika who sat on the bed looking confused, her eyes dropping as if she was still half asleep. "What is going on out there?" Mika shrugged with a long yawn and walked over to the door and placed her ear against the door. Sill nothing made a noise, all that could be heard was Cloud and Mika breathing, Mika looked up at Cloud to see her face was a pale as a ghost.

"Cloud are you okay, do you feel ill?" Cloud snapped back to reality and smiled shakily.

"No I'm fine, just a dream I had, it's getting to me" Mika nodded and both of them stood waiting at the door in silence. When suddenly guns were heard firing, men were heard screaming and a psychotic laugh was heard after the men had screamed. Cloud and Mika jumped away from the door and Cloud placed her back firmly against the wall. Mika turned to look at Cloud.

"Cloud what is it?" Cloud placed her hands on her head, her face flushed with pain.

"There a demon, right here and I'm stuck behind this metal door unable to do anything!" Mika looked up at Cloud with confused eyes. "Mika think you could squeeze under the door and get the keys?" Mika nodded and ran over to the door and began to wriggle her way through the gap between the door and the floor. She pulled her back legs from underneath the door and was free. "Can you see the keys?" Mika went to reply when from out of the corner of her eye was the demon that Cloud had been talking about. It looked human but was grey in skin colour and hand no eyes, it had thin limbs but they looked powerful, what caught Mika's attention the most was the blood on its hands and mouth. Mika sneaked slowly towards the desk where the keys where lying and jumped up onto it and moved the keys slowly of the table so not to attract the attention of the demon. Mika moved very slowly of the table with the keys in her mouth, the demon sniffed the doors of the other cells. Mika hardly dared to make a move or sound. She move as silently as possible back to the cell door and slipped the keys underneath the cell door.

"Cloud be careful the demon is outside I'll try and lead him away from the door" Cloud walked back over to the door and dropped to a crouching position and picked up the keys.

"No Mika just squeeze back under." Mika didn't answer "Mika what's happened? Where are you?" Every remained quite. "Mika please answer me, Mika" Suddenly a scream filled the air. "MIKA!" Cloud shouted

"Cloud unlock the door and run please just run." Cloud grabbed her bag and quickly unlocked the door and ran out to see the demon had pinned Mika to the floor, blood was pouring from her throat. "_Cloud please…run_" Tears streamed down her face as she watched as the demon lapped up her blood.

"I'm so sorry Mika this is my entire fault." Cloud said as she turned around to run. "_Please forgive me._" Cloud though to herself as she ran through the station, Mika gave one final scream and the demon was heard running after her, his heavy limbs pounding of the floor. Mika had been given to her by Takahiro, she had lived in the orphanage with her and had been there for her, Mika was a demon but a nice one but now Mika was dead. The police officers were dead. And Cloud was trapped with this demon, running around hopeless and lost.

Cloud ran for what seemed like an eternity, when she came to the entrance of the station and she ran and grabbed the handle of the door but it wouldn't budge. She rattled it hoping to somehow unhinge it, but the door was jammed tightly shut. The demon was behind her, it breathe rasping in its throat, Cloud ignored it and continued to pull at the handle when she felt something breathing down the back of her neck. Cloud's hands slipped slowly of the handle, and she fell silent, her breathing returning to normal, she spoke her voice hardly more than a whisper, but she spoke calmly. "You killed her didn't you, you killed Mika?" The demon laughed as it wrapped its arms around her.

"And what is a pretty little girl like you doing with a familiar like that; if you want I can be your familiar." Cloud gritted her teeth. "But as long as she was alive I couldn't." Cloud stayed perfectly still.

"The only thing I want from you is you blood stained on my hand as I rip you limb from limb you piece of filth." The demon dug his claws into Cloud's stomach and blood dripped down from the wound. "If you're trying to make me scream then it's not going to work, I've lost too much already to suffer." The demon laughed.

"You mean by the loss of your mother?" Clouds eyes grew wide and the demon laughed under his breath. "That's how I found you; I could sense the pain that you were experiencing when you were dreaming about her, such a sad unfortunate tale." Cloud tried to stay strong but more tears streamed down her face. "Aaww did I hurt your feelings." The demon laughed again, but his laughing was interrupted when Cloud quickly spun around, freeing herself from the demons grip. Cloud spun and kicked the demon right in the mouth and blood flew from his broken teeth, Cloud then got down into a crouching position and spun on her hands tripping the demon up. He fell flat on his back. Cloud ran full force towards the entrance smashing her way through the glass. The glass dug itself deep into her arms, legs and stomach but she didn't flinch in pain, she came up onto her feet and held a defence position. The demon stumbled through the broken glass and laughed at her. "Do you really think you can defeat me, you're just a little girl who lost her mummy and now lives her life on the street with only orphan kids to keep you company?" Cloud gritted her teeth and then smiled with a cruel look in her eyes.

"You can kill my friends and tell me the horrible truth of my past, but there is one thing you can never do to me which is make me suffer. Those tears were not for me but for Mika, what did she do to deserve that, it's me you want, so demon, COME AND GET ME." The demon face was full of rage and at the same time fear. "I'm not scared of you demons anymore, because I know that you can never win, it's always the good that triumph over evil and that is what I'll always believe in." Cloud said her voice full of pride. "I understand that where ever there is light there must be darkness, but when there is darkness there must be light and in the end the light wins." By this point the demon had become red with anger and his whole face twisted into pure fury. "Oh hit a nerve did I?" Cloud smiled sarcastically. The demon let a roar full of rage and he scowled at her.

"You should have kept your mouth shut girly, I admit at the start you had me scared cause in truth I've never meet anyone quite like you." Cloud laughed slightly

"What you mean is, you've never meet anyone who has stood up to you before. Like I said I'm not weak and I certainly don't give up just because a demon has me almost helpless." The demon smiled and began to walk on his four limbs over to Cloud. "You can kill Mika, hurt me but, I in truth I will stay strong and defeat you." The demon laughed and Cloud clenched her fist. "You really think that I can't fight, well come on demon show me what you've got." The demon laughed and looked at Cloud with hungry eyes.

"I not liked the demons you've face at the orphanage, and I certainly not your weakling of a demon dog. I'm much worse, grown men firing guns couldn't stop me. So what make you think you can?" The demon stopped laughing and charged full speed at Cloud, Cloud closed her eyes and timed seemed to slow down, Cloud opened her eyes and time had slowed completely, the demon moved slower that what it should have been."_I did it again, I slowed down time as a defence didn't I_" Cloud thought to herself, and she looked up to see the demon was almost on top of her, and as quickly as time had stopped it started but as it did Cloud dived to the side, just in time for the demon to bring its claw like hand into the ground. Cloud stayed still in a crouching position and the demon stay with his hand buried into the concrete. The demon was speechless, his yes bulging in astonishment in their sockets.

"_How did she manage to dodge my attack, there is now was she could have move that fast._" the demon thought to himself as he remained speechless. A sly smile had crept across Clouds face as the demons eyes grew wider.

"Surprised, I call it _taimu toraberu _which means time travel, for some reason I can slow down time and I move at normal speed it simple why I called it time travel" Cloud said as she rose to her feet and looked behind her at the demon. "But doing it does take a lot of energy out of me so you're still in with a chance of defeating me, but yet again if you're unlucky I may just have some more tricks up my sleeve." Cloud smiled and the demon yet again ran full speed towards her Cloud went to use time travel again when suddenly the demon disappeared for in front of her and quickly reappeared behind her, the demon drove his claws into Cloud's back making her cough up blood.

"You're not the only one with a few tricks, I call this quick step, it's faster than your time travel for it keeps time at the same speed that it is going at and speeds up your own actions, which means that even if you were to use time travel I would be able to counter it." Cloud gritted her teeth and pulled herself away from the demons claws and blood seeped through her shirt.

"This isn't over yet demon" Cloud said as she dashed over to the police car park, the demon closely followed her, Cloud ran past all the police car looking inside for some sort of weapon, when she came across one with a gun lying on the floor where the drives feet should be. Cloud smashed the glass with her elbow and reached inside and grabbed the gun, Cloud checked to see if it was loaded and it was. She crouched down behind the police car and held the gun in both hands, waiting on the demon to make his move. She listened and heard the demon smashing the cars to the left of her; he was shouting and yelling in rage.

"WHERE ARE YOU GIRLY, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOME WHERE" Cloud didn't dare to breath, her grip tightened on the trigger as she got ready to fire. The demon was heard back near the entrance to the station, it sniffed loudly as if trying to sniff her out. "Found you" Cloud had heard the demon and quickly slid under one of the cars, the smell form the exhaust filled her throat and lungs and she gripped her mouth in her other hand, as she tried not to cough. The demon skidded to a halt right in front of the car where Cloud stay as still as possible. "I can smell her but where is she" Cloud tried to steady her breathing but her heart was racing too fast. The demon disappeared from in front of her and everything grew quiet. Cloud removed her hand from her mouth and went to crawl out from under the car when all of a sudden, something grabbed her ankle and she was dragged out from under the car. Cloud in a desperate struggle tried to grip the ground with the tip of the fingers, letting go of the gun but the concrete ground cut all of the palms of her hands and before she knew where she was the demon had her hands pinned above her head. He laughed as if he had won; Cloud just looked at him with an emotionless look on her face. "You've lost girly, I win" Cloud suddenly burst into hysterics. "What's so funny?" Cloud stopped and smiled with a hidden cruel look.

"You really think that this is the end? You really think that this is how everything turns out?" The demon looked at Cloud with a look of confusion. "I didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice, I was going to leave you to the exorcists but then it will be no fun for me" The demon looked at Cloud in shock. "I'm not like ordinary girls, you could say that I'm not human" The demons eyes where now full of fear. "I will say this only once demon; this will hurt me more than it hurts you" Cloud closed her eyes and the a shock of blackness swept across the whole car park and everything turned pitch black, the demon couldn't see anything, suddenly the demon felt as if razor sharp objects pierce his skin, this happened about ten times the same feeling happening over and over again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIRLY, TELL ME...AAAAAHHHHHHH" the demon fell silent and the blackness disappeared, just as quickly as it had appeared to reveal the demon lying in a pool of blood and Cloud knelt on the ground, she was covered in deep gashes. The demon lifted his head and in a croaky voice said, "_What...did...you...do_" Cloud looked up at the demon and smiled.

"You were being stab by my pain, what you felt was all my suffering in your body, but it hurts me more than you, cause my pain has to ripped out my body first" The demon looked at Cloud with fear full eyes.

"There is only one person who can use their pain to hurt others and that's...that's...the..." Cloud looked at the demon as he struggled to get the words out, but right in front of Cloud's eyes the demon breathed his last breath and his head fell to the floor.

"Forgive me" Cloud whispered as she lowered her head and clenched her body. Cloud stayed there and let the wind blow gently through her hair; she looked up at the sky that was slowly turning red as the sun rose of the horizon. "Red skies in the morning shepherds warning, great just what a need more bad luck" Cloud smiled slight and laughed under her breath she had spent a whole day at the police station, even though Takahiro had only promised to keep her here for half a day, Cloud sat with her head still hung low when suddenly from the demon rose a ball of white light, it was no bigger than a tennis ball, it floated in front of her then shot straight up into the red sky. Demons where created from the souls of dead people who had lost their sanity as a ghost after not being able to find the light, this demon must have been good person. The human soul had went up not down. Cloud stood up and picked her bag up of the floor and slung it over her should as she began to walk in the direction of Tokyo city. As she walked a few thoughts began to whirl around in her head. "_I will protect those children, even if it means becoming a hunter, if I can't protect them then who will_"


End file.
